Truth or Dare
by Naraku-Stalker
Summary: The Crystal Gems play a game of Truth or Dare while Steven is visiting his dad. One thing leads to another.. Pearlnet , Pearl x Garnet


Title: Truth or Dare

Description: The Crystal Gems play a game of Truth or Dare while Steven is visiting his dad. One thing leads to another.. Pearlnet , Pearl x Garnet .

Author's Note: Hey this is my first Pearl x Garnet Fanfic. Please enjoy!~ -N.S

* * *

><p>Garnet sat at the kitchen counter and let her sore muscles relax while Pearl and Amethyst bickered in the living room. Steven wasn't there to keep the peace because he was with his father.<p>

"Let's play truth or dare," Amethyst hollered cracking her fingers as she smirked towards Pearl and Garnet.

"What on earth is Truth or Dare, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, irritated.

"It's this human game where I ask you truth or dare and if you pick truth I ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick dare you have to do whatever I dared you to do. You can only have one pass to not do a dare,"

"...That sounds like a childish game," Pearl said, wiping a few stray crumbs off the counter and into the garbage.

"You're so boring," Amethyst huffed, laying on the couch dramatically.

"I think we should play," Garnet said rubbing her shoulder.

"Really?" Pearl asked looking in disbelief at Garnet. Garnet shrugged.

"Why not?" Garnet said.

"Yes!" Amethyst shouted, happily. Garnet stood up and walked to the couch letting her body settle into the cushions next to Amethyst. Pearl gave an internal grunt and sat beside Garnet on the edge of the cushion.

"So how do we begin..this game?" Pearl asked letting her pale hands fold neatly in her lap.

"I'll just go first. Truth or Dare, Garnet?" Amethyst questioned the large gem.

"Truth." Garnet stated, letting her arms cross lazily in front of her.

"Uh… Darn. Do you have a crush on anyone?" Amethyst asked.

"Amethyst were gems. We don't have "crushes", " Pearl barked at Amethyst.

"We could!" Amethyst argued back rolling her eyes at the red head.

"Yes I do," Garnet said breaking up the fight.

"Really?! Who?" Amethyst asked curiously while Pearl sat looking wide eyed at the large built women. Someone like Garnet didn't seem like the type of person to have a crush..Or maybe she was. Garnet was so stoic that it was hard to tell how she felt ninety percent of the time.

"I only had to answer one question by picking truth," Garnet stated.

"True but I'll get you to tell me you're crush Garnet," Amethyst said smiling warmly. Garnet gave a microscopic smile back.

"I believe its your turn now, Garnet," Pearl said, playing with the fringe on her tutu.

"Truth or dare, Pearl?" Garnet asked, lazily crossing her ankles.

"Hmm… Truth," Pearl said leaving her tutu alone and looking at Garnet.

"What is your favorite color?" Garnet asked calmly.

"Turquoise," Pearl chimed happily.

"Boring," Amethyst said and Pearl sighed.

"Truth or dare, Amethyst?" Pearl asked, tucking an apricot piece of hair behind her ear.

"Dare!" Amethyst shouted and Pearl cringed at the intensity of Amethyst's voice.

Pearl thought for a while rubbing her temple. She then grinned brightly and slight methodically at Amethyst. Amethyst in returned eyed her back curious.

"I dare you to clean that pig sty you call your room." Pearl said giddily at the thought of that tornado of the room being clean.

"Nah. I use my pass." Amethyst said picking at her fingernails. Pearl gave an exasperated huff and turned her head folding her arm over her chest.

"Truth or dare, Garnet?" Amethyst asked Garnet again to avoid the hothead on the other side of Garnet.

"Dare." Garnet said, detachedly.

"I dare you to tell us who your crush is." Amethyst said as she smiled wickedly.

"Amethyst..egh. I'm positive that's not how one plays the game." Pearl snipped at the purple gem.

"Oh ya?! How does "one" play the game then?!" Amethyst shouted back.

"Certainly, not like that!" Pearl shrieked equally back at Amethyst.

"Pearl," Garnet said once again breaking the fight. Amethyst and Pearl looked at each other excepting a scolding.

"Yes?" Pearl asked looking at the large gem and trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"My answer is Pearl," Garnet stated folding her mahogany arms over her chest.

"..What?!" Amethyst shrieked and then burst out in laughter as she pretended to make puking sounds. Pearl sat staring at Garnet her mouth gaped and her cheeks painted azure.

Without another word, Garnet got up from the tan couch and walked towards her room.

"I don't wish to play anymore," Garnet said, stoically as her scarlet gems glowed and the door to her room opened. Amethyst continued to laugh but Pearl sat staring at the door.

As the faded blue door shut behind Garnet, Amethyst's laughs began to die down.

Pearl didn't indulge Amethyst's childness but instead sat on the couch as her mind raced with thoughts.

"Steven's back!" Steven shouted, as the round boy barged through the front door with a bag of donuts. Pear snapped out of her thought and graciously walked over to steven.

"Hello Steven," Pearl said, chirpily.

"Hey little man," Amethyst called as she sauntered next to Pearl's side.

"Hey. I got you guys donuts," Steven pronounced as he looked in the bag counting the donuts.

"One for Amethyst. One for for Pearl. And, One for Garnet," Steven said as he glanced up at the two gems with a bright smile.

Amethyst jumped up and down at the sight of junk food.

"Give me. Gimme. Gimme!" Amethyst demanded with a hungry smile.

"Okay. Okay." Steven said his smile still prominent as he reached in the bag and pulled out a glazed soft donut. It was iced with purple icing and dotted with rainbow sprinkles.

"Aweh Thanks Steven," She called snatching the donut out of Steven's hand and stuffing it in her mouth.

"And Pearl here's yours," Steven said gently handing the donut to Pearl. It was sticky and gooey with blue frosting. Pearl cringed at the thought of eating it. She handed it back to Steven.

"Thank you, Steven but..I'm not a big eater," Pearl said as Steven just smiled at her.

"More for me!" Amethyst shouted grabbing the blue donut in Steven's hand and stuffing that into her mouth.

"Have you seen, Garnet?" Steven asked as he held the bag in his hand.

"She just went into her room," Amethyst said while chewing on her donut and bits of food spilled out her mouth.

"Ugh.." Pearl grunted her stomach turning at the nasty sight.

"Ew," Steven said, laughing.

"..Steven, I can take the donut to Garnet." Pearl suggested as she avoided looking any further at Amethyst's eating.

"Okay," Steven smiled innocently as he smiled handing the greasy bag to Pearl. Amethyst licked her lips and put her arm around Steven's shoulder.

"Let's go get some Fry Bits, Steven. Let's have a race there," She said and Steven smiled.

"Ya! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Steven shouted running out the door.

"Good luck, P." Amethyst said in almost a genuine manner before she raced out of the temple catching up with Steven.

* * *

><p><strong>End. Next Chapter Coming Soon :)<strong>


End file.
